Dream Date
by MysticalSock
Summary: Alex & Izzie go on their first date together...


**A/N: Greetings all! Well, I've finally gotten off my fat behind and written something! Please keep in mind that this is my first (finished) fic EVER - so be gentle! **

**Now on with the story...**

**DREAM DATE**

Izzie sat around the quiet room reading the paper, when Alex walked in to greet her.  
"Dr. Model" Alex bowed as he grabbed a clean coffee mug from the cupboard.  
"Evil Spawn" Izzie nodded - not looking up from the article she was reading in the paper.  
"You want one?" Alex asked, holding up his coffee mug.  
Izzie looked up and shook her head. "No thanks," was her simply reply as she looked back down again.  
Alex shrugged. "Suit yourself" he replied and poured himself a steaming cup of coffee in his empty mug before sitting himself down in the chair opposite her.  
Izzie let out a deep breath before tossing the newspaper aside.  
_Damn it, no new recipes to add to my collection._ Izzie thought dull-like. She looked up at Alex, who was staring at her intently.  
"So…," Alex began, breaking the silence. "I hear there's a new movie out at the cinemas; it's supposed to be good"  
"Mmm, really? And what movie would that be?"  
"I think it's called The Notebook," Alex said as he drank the last bit of coffee from his mug.  
"Alex that's a love story, you wouldn't want to see that!"  
"Why not?" He asked incredulously.  
"Because you're not the romantic type,"  
"Who says I'm not? I have you know, I'm a major fan of lovey-dovey, romantic type movies! One of my favourite movies of all time is Kate & Leopold,"  
Izzie giggled, "Ah, the woman within!"  
Alex pretended to be offended by her comment.  
"Hey! Men can like romance stories too!"  
Izzie opened her mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. Alex noticed this and started laughing. Izzie then joined in. _He's a nice guy once you get to know him. There's a lot more to him than people think, he seems to be a real asshole when people are around, but when I'm alone with him I feel…free, and that I can just, be myself. _Alex quickly grabbed the newspaper and turned to the back; he pointed his finger and ran it down the page.  
"There's a session at 8," Alex informed her. "Would you like to go after the shifts over?"  
_Please say yes, please say yes. Oh god, I hope it's a yes!_  
Izzie smiled at him. "Sure," She replied quickly. "I'd love too."  
YES! It was a yes!  
Alex smiled back and nodded "It's settled then, I'll pick you up at 7:30," he said as he got up and tossed the empty coffee mug in the sink.  
"Great!" Izzie said, with a grin on her face from ear to ear.  
"I'll see you then." Alex winked as he brushed past her.  
_God, that smile is to DIE for…_Izzie thought dreamily as he exited the room.

The day had gone so fast, before Izzie knew it, her shift had ended and she was allowed to go home. She was both nervous and excited about seeing Alex again; after all, this was their first proper date. Izzie has spent over 2 hours deciding what to wear; all the items she pulled out were either too dull or too dressy. Everything about tonight had to be perfect – and that included dress wear too! Izzie finally settled on a black halter neck top and her old faded jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror; she thought she looked good; no, she _hoped _she looked good.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door,  
_Oh shit…he's here_

"I'm coming!" Izzie called from her upstairs bedroom. She quickly re-applied her lip gloss, and ran down the stairs to greet her "hot date."  
She took in a deep breath before opening the door; there stood Alex dressed in jeans with a loose black top. His hair spiked up with gel.  
_Aww, he looks so cute!_

"Hey"  
"Umm...hi"  
"You ah, ready to go?"  
"Yep"  
Alex grinned at her. _There is only one word to describe how she looks tonight and that is… STUNNING_ he thought to himself as he looked at her from head to toe.  
"Umm should we get going?" Izzie began, when she saw his eyes start to wander.  
Alex cleared his throat "Umm yeah, err…here's the car and err," he knew he would regret it if he didn't say it, he just HAD to say it, she needed to hear it, "you look really ummm…beautiful, tonight, Izzie"  
Alex gulped; _this is so ruining my reputation as an asshole!_  
Izzie giggled and smiled. "You don't look to bad yourself, Alex" He gave a weak smile and muttered a "thank you."  
"Come on!" Izzie said as she grabbed him by his t-shirt and started to drag him over to the car. "The movie starts in 15 minutes!"

Alex silently taped his fingers on the side of the steering wheel; he looked at Izzie from the corner of his right eye, she was looking out the window at the cars whizzing past… she almost looked like she was daydreaming.  
"After the movie, do you wanna get a bite to eat?" Alex asked in a desperate attempt to try and make conversation "I hear they make good pizza down at the new Italian restaurant,"  
This got her attention.  
"Sure, why not?" Izzie didn't even need to think about it twice, spending more time with Alex was a bonus!  
"And then, after dinner we can go down to the ice cream parlour…they make great chocolate ice cream - it's a must have." Alex pointed out.  
Izzie was well aware that he was only making up excuses now, but she was thankful for his efforts to spend more time with her.  
"Sounds like a plan," Izzie laughed.  
"Sweet!"  
Izzie quickly glanced at him; he had a satisfied grin on his face. She looked straight ahead as she saw the flashing lights of the movies cinemas in front of them. Alex parked the car a few metres down the road, before getting out.  
"Want me to buy the tickets?" Izzie asked as she closed the door to the passenger side seat of the car.  
"Nah, nah, my shout,"  
"You sure, cause I -"  
"Izzie!" Alex cut in "It's alright! Really!" He reassured her.  
She nodded understandably and walked along by his side to the ticket booth located at the front of the cinemas.  
"You're a real gentleman, Alex" Izzie said when she saw him get out his money. Alex looked down at her and grinned.  
"Thanks…I'm touched," He laughed.  
Izzie smiled sweetly back up at him, while he smiled down at her, both slowly started leaning towards each other, for that long awaited kiss, Alex put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, their lips millimetres apart…  
"Ahem!"  
Izzie and Alex quickly pulled away, to see the ticket booth waiter staring at them with his left eye brow raised slightly.  
"Right, umm, could we get two adult passes to The Notebook please?" Alex said quickly, blushing furiously in doing so.  
_I never knew he was this sensitive_…Izzie thought. I_ wonder if he was like this with all his other previous dates…_She watched Alex as he quickly got out his money and payed the man.  
"Door 8, on your left" The ticket booth waiter instructed them as he handed over their tickets.  
"Thanks" They said in unison, and grabbed them.  
Izzie wasn't 100 sure, but she thought she saw the ticket booth waiter crack a smile as they headed towards the movie cinema door.  
Once they were both settled in their seats, the lights started to dim before fading to black. The movie was about to start!  
Alex looked at Izzie, the light from the movie screen was shining in her face, _this is it…_Alex thought_… it's my que to make a move!_  
He slowly edged towards her…hesitated for a moment… before finally draping his arm around her shoulder.  
Izzie looked away from the movie screen – who's full attention she was giving to earlier, and looked cautiously at Alex's arm, before sliding over towards him and resting her head on his chest. Alex gulped when she did this. _What's wrong with you? This is so out of your character,_ Alex thought to himself. _I don't usually act this way around girls…just relax, Alex. Relax…_Alex tightened his grip on her and started to calm down as he rested his head on hers, both were watching the movie, enjoying the others presence as the film pressed on…

"Oh that was so sad, I can't believe they both died together in each others arms…it was so beautiful" Izzie sniffed as they walked out of the movie theatre, hand in hand. By the time the movie had finished, Izzie had used up 3 whole packets of tissues she'd taken with her – in case of emergencies, like this one.  
"Yeah, whoever knew that the old guy reading the story was the same guy in the book -" Alex paused. "Looks like some people do spend the rest of their lives together."  
Izzie looked up at him. "Yeah, I guess they do" was her nonchalant reply. They walked out onto the footpath, where Alex's car was parked, and got in. Alex started the engine and began to reverse back when suddenly, a decision was made and he stopped. He slowly shutdown the engine, and took the key out of the car. He then looked straight ahead and said not one word; it was like he was playing dead. Izzie was concerned by this, and slowly tapped him on the shoulder, "Alex?" Izzie whispered, "Alex, are you okay?"  
_What's wrong with him? Did I do something wrong? _  
Alex slowly turned his head and faced her, "Do you believe in soul mates?" Alex asked, not sure of what he was saying. Izzie looked at him confused. _What has gotten into him! _Izzie thought. "Do you believe in soul mates?" he repeated – in case she didn't hear him the first time. Izzie's eyes locked on his, and she began to speak slowly and carefully… "Well, I guess everybody has a soul mate…but, you don't necessarily have to believe in them…why do you ask?" Alex looked down, and gulped "It's just, funny, how the one person you thought you could never love, turns out to be the person you've loved all you life" He looked up "Izzie," he took her hand "I…I think you're my soul mate." Alex finished,  
Izzie's eyes widened, her brain was still processing what Alex had just said…_Soul mate – shit this guy likes to jump into things real fast… _

"I know it seems crazy but…I've fallen for you, Izzie, and I can't get up" Her eyes widened, every part of her body froze _He loves me? He really, really loves me?_ "Alex" Izzie smiled "I lo-"

_Beep, beep…beep, beep_

Izzie groaned from under her white flannelette sheets, she groped for the 'sleep' button on her noisy alarm clock and clicked it off. She gave a loud yawn and look around her room and thought suddenly to herself…

_That was the weirdest dream I've ever had! I mean…me and Alex? Soul mates?_

_...As if!_

-The End -

**Could you PLEASE submit a review? I need some people who could tell me straight if this was good or not...because personally I don't think it was my best. Anyway...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
